We could never Be
by TorahDanane
Summary: Your favorite Westchester Clique is back. When a handful of hot transfer students come in for the new school year things immediatly heat up. Whats an eight letter word for hot...Caliente.
1. Chapter 1

**_We could never be._**

Your favorite Westchester Clique is back and ready for more!! That's right I'm talking about the PRETTY COMMITTEE. 11th grade is going to be ah-mazing, especially now that that have the bomb shelter and Briarwood boys. But three new cliques come to Westeria Prep and things heat up immediately. Oh and did I tell you where the new clique's are from. One clique is from California Elite (Beverly Hills), another from Georgia Elite (rich part of Atlanta) and last…FRANCE!!Can somebody say an 8 letter word for hot...Caliente!!

_The Pretty Committee_

Massie Block (Brittany Curran): Massie is happier than ever. Her dad gets promoted from V.P. to C.E.O!! Yah her. And guess what that means…2 new credit cards. Massie is definitely living the life. More money, hot boyfriend? Good friends, what can go wrong?? WELL…….

Alicia Rivera (Selena Gomez): Is so happy for Massie and Claire. Right? Wrong. Now that they are both rich they've become inseparable. Like Siamese twins. Alicia will do anything to make the twins a triplet. But how far will she go?

Claire Lyons (Taylor Momsen): Her dad just got promoted to Mr. Block's old job as V.P. As soon as she hears, she and Massie immediately go shopping. And what else...She gets to move into a new house. Nothing can measure up to this. Except the fact that she is going out with Cam Fisher. But…why is Alicia acting all jealous, who was that girl cam was hugging, and Did Olivia Ryan get dumber??

Dylan Marvil (Demi Lovato): Lost so much weight people mistake her body for Kate Moss'. Her moms show is getting better review than Oprah, Chelsea Lately, Extreme Makeover, Super nanny, and keeping up with the kardashians all together. And her boyfriend seems to like her new body too. Kemp Hurley if you must know his name. She is defiantly living...la Vida loca!!

Kristen Gregory (Ashley tisdale): Soccer scholarship (check), hot Goth boyfriend (check?). Griffin Hastings is so hot, and he really likes Kristen, so why is he acting so distant lately? Kristen thinks it has something to do with that blonde from Cali. A fierce soccer game is starting. Who will win?

Lily Nicola (Anna Maria Perez de Tagle.): One of Massie's BFF's from the summer. Is now going to BOCD. She can't wait to start. Especially since she is the riches heiress in Pacific-Asia. She has the money, the looks and eyes on one particular person. Nick Delgado!!

Bethany Fowler (Shenae Grimes): Massie's other BFF from the summer. Her family is the second richest family in Monaco (1st being the royal family).She's rich, powerful, and beautiful. She can get anything she wants.

_XOXO. Teen Royals_

Lucy Stavros(Ashley Benson): Her dad sent her away from her posh boarding school to learn at the brand new BOCD. When she gets there she immediately comes face to face with the infamous Massie Block and TPC. Uncontested ruler of BOCD. And she has her delish aqua eyes on a brown eyed, shaggy haired soccer player (who just so happens to be going out with massie). She found the Alphas downfall…Score!!

Jessica Everhart (Miranda Cosgrove): Lucy Stavros' 2nd in command and her BFF since the tender age of 3. She loves being filthy rich. She moved here with Lucy because that's what BFF's do. And she also wants to takeover MASSIE BLOCK. And she also loves horses and guys who love Ralph Lauren. We think we found you the perfect match.

Elisa McGlades (Emma Roberts.): With her obsession perfume, pink lip-gloss shellacked lips, and bouncy golden brown locks. She is a pop star and just so happens to be a big fan of…Claire Lyons. But will she be true to her newfound friendship with the actress, when she meets Claire's' boyfriend. Only one girl will win the starring role in cams life movie!!

Penelope Gold (Amanda Bynes): She has killer legs, a beautiful pout and a natural tan. And she won't take no for an answer. She is looking for a guy who isn't afraid to make out in public. Someone like Kemp Hurley. Will he like her or stay true to his girl.

Tiffany Lloyds (Meaghan Jette Martin.): Newest member of XOXO...TR. She loves it as much as she loves her new Guess blood red pumps. If only she can get her hands on that yummy pizza heir. First she will have to go through the best soccer player at BOCD. KRISTEN GREGORY. Who ordered takeout?

_Sugar and Spice_

Heather Meeks (Aly Michalka): With her Honey blonde hair, and sweet southern accent, she can talk her way into any guy, parent and chaperones heart. She loves x5 her BFF's Rose's Bro, Chris, and he just so happens to live in Westchester. And she also heard this is party central…Par-tay.

Rose Plovert (Hilary Duff): Loves to sing, dance, and shop. And can't wait to get her hands on some guy named…Kemp Hurley.

Elizabeth Jakes (AJ Michalka): Wants to be a world renowned actress and likes this guy named Cam Fisher. But he already has a girlfriend, it seems. Two at that. One named Claire, but she doesn't know the other girl yet.

Carson Haung (Rebecca Rosso): Loves soccer, and the fact that she and her twin are waste deep in 100 dollar bills. And she also has the spot of 2nd captain ,the Head captain being Kristen Gregory. Her life is perfect. Especially with her new Beau…Josh Hotz.

Melanie Haung (Camilla Rosso): Volleyball is her game, and the crowds cheer her name. She is the best volleyball player in the southern U.S., and has the trophies to prove it. And some guy with cute brown eyes and a French accent has her eye.

The guys

_S. _

Derrick Harrington (Jesse McCartney): Somebody must have gotten they're groove back. That's right people Derrington and Block are together again. But when a handful of hot transfer students arrive, a couple got they're eyes on Mr. Harrington. Who will he choose?

Cameron Fisher (Nick Jonas): Is back with the girl he has always loved…Claire. But when he gets caught in the bomb shelter with another girl making out. And has he become the higher on the pimp scale than Kemp Hurley. Yes . We believe so. How will Claire react…Violently!!

Josh Hotz (Zac Efron): Got the new RL cologne and Alicia loves it. After the soccer boys' parents paid there kids out of the Tiffany Boxes they are back in MB, but since the new kids came, some of the girls are madly in love with him. Even when he tells them he is going out with Alicia.

Kemp Hurley (Ryan sheckler): HE is in love with …Ms. Marvelous and he can't hide it anymore. Will she give up taking Pics of girl's underwear just for Dylan? A changed man is a good one.

Griffin Hastings (Drake Bell): This pizza heir is richer than ever, and he is looking for an heiress. Well Kristen isn't particularly rich, but he has enough money to share. As Kristen put it on their 4th date he said, "I only need 2 not 5 credit cards. You can have the other 3."Besides as we all learn in kindergarten, its good to share.

Nick Delgado (Taylor Lautner): Kemp's H-O-T cute, cousin from boarding school. His Father is a very, very rich heir. His grandfather owned Gucci, D&G, Rolex, a Greek shipping company, and Apple. He is a big romantic, and wants to put his moves on one lucky girl…Lily Nicola.

Chris Plovert (Codey Linley): His fraternal twin sister Rose is coming up, for good. He decided to live with his dad and stepmom. She decided to live with their Mom. Why is his sisters BFF always on him. Doesn't she understand that he is going out with Bethany Fowler?

Football Hotties (soccer in Europe)

Ryan Tones (Joe Jonas): His father is a very famous actor worldwide and his mom is a Brazilian super model. He is pretty wealthy, and he wants one blonde haired blue eyed girl to share it with….Claire Lyons.

Jake Glen (Cole Spouse): Moved to France when he was 5, from Westchester. Now he is back, and he wants his childhood girlfriend back… Alicia Rivera.

Quincy Jacobs (Jason Dolly): Loves to play basketball, and soccer, but most of all he loves Lily Nicola. Can he win her heart, like he wins 3-pointers?

Leo Copern (David Henrie): He loves the ladies and they love him too, his dad owns the 3 best sports programs in the world, and his mom is a lawyer. He even had a thing with Ali Lohan. But he wants to change for a sweet surfer girl.

Kevin Domes (Chris Brown): He can sing his way into any girl's heart. An international singing sensation. He now loves one girl, Melanie Haung. But Carson Haung has a crush on him.

Titan Pittsco(Michael Seater): Soccer is his life,and it will make him richer than he needs to be. He doesnt like that many girls, but when he meets Heather it all changes. Suddenly Heather is torn between 2 boys. One who loves her, and the one who doesnt.

Charles Dior(Matthew Underwood):His father is Christian Dior and he loves designerwear for plays soccer in his spare tim and hangs, with the richest kids in Europe. Can he fit in with these Americans whe his father moves them to Westchester,NY? And can a certain redhead make it easier?

I do not own the clique and the soccer hotties. I own all the new characters and the plot

Ok I feel really bad because I had this whole thing planned out. but. here is the new thing they are all Juniors in HighSchool. It just makes more sense for the plot. Sorry.

U kno U luv Mii

* * *

Westchester Mall

Level 2

Westchester, NY

Saturday, Sept. 19th

2:00 pm"

"So are you going to get back with derrington" muttered Claire Lyons,"You know since last night when Demp told you he had a thing for Olivia Ryan""Shh", Massie Block whisper yelled,"Nobody knows yet."

Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory hurried back with the Girls' Frappacinos."Ok Massie we got you Strwbrry & Cream , Claire Caramel, Kristen Mocha, Dylan Green Tea, and Alicia Chocolate."Kristen orderd.

" I think Mass should totally get back with Derrington,"giggled Alicia Riviera."Thats why I called this emergency meeting, for 2 reasons...reason # 1. Derrington im'ed me last night and apologized and he wants to give me something tonight at 6:30 and I need you guys to help me pick out an outfit.2nd, I know we usually do this as a group but, I added two new members.

"What" TPC in the lobby looked at them like they were rabid monkeys. They filed until everybody turned TPC turned around Massie was texting , and 3mins later two beautiful 13yr old girls stood before them

"Girls this is Bethany Fowler and Lily Nicola . They are my summer BFFs and they just transferred here. In case you want to know. Bethany's family is the 2nd richest family in Monaco, the first being the royal family. And Lily's family is the richest in Asia. Girls Welcom to The Pretty Comittee.

As they were shopping , the girls were getting to know eachother . "You know Bethany this Chloe Strapless dress would look, so Hawt on You." Dylan Guessed" Ohh and with these Christian Loubitin Slingbacks in Silver right?" Bethany replied."Defenitly"TPC gushed.

As Claire and Lily were going to find a Chanel Boutique, 5 surfer girls crashed into them with ice cream cones. Lily screamed"This was made for me by Marc jacobs himself. Im going to kill you.""Well excuse me klutzilla, I cant help, that you are a blind ugly bat". Laughed a perky blonde witha california accent. Thats when Claire jumped in "Lily dont listen to this Blue Crush wannabe. She is just made she cant be perfect like us."Claire and Lily Doubled in Hysterics.

" Who do you think you are"Everyone turned around and came face to face with TPC with Massie in the lead."Well if you really wanna know. My name is Lucy Stavros,"the perky blonde said."This is my Beta," She pointed to a pretty brunette with big lips,"Her name is Jessica Everhart. This is Elisa Mcdeans , Penelope Golds, and Tiffany Lloyds.'Where are you from ", Dylan growled."Beverly Hills,California. Were going to school here named Briarwood Octavian Country Day or BOCD...But you guys probably cant afford to go there."Jessie stated."And were named XOXO...Teen Royals."FYI we run this town and were the alphas around here" Bethany argued back in the TPCs defence."And might I ask who are you" Penelope giggled."Thats for us to know and you to find out, which you will very very soon." Massie yelled back to them , as TPC enterd JUICY.

**If you want me to go on I suggest you R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Westchester, NY

Block Estate

Saturday, sept. 19th

6:30 pm

"Mom, I'm home", Massie cheery voice. But inside her head she was thinking _"this could not be happening, new kids. Well I'm going to show them who is the boss around here". _Massie's mom Kendra waltzed in to the foyer with a happy yet urgent expression on her face.

"Honey, I want you to come watch this show I Tivo'd for you, is that okay." Massie nodded her head and hurried into the den as fast as she could with over 17 shopping bags.

"_**This is Forbes top ten Billionaires. Were down to the top three."**_ Guiliana Rancic announced on the television screen. _**"At #3 we have William Block." **_

"OMG" Massie screamed.

"Surprise "her father, William, yelled.

"Congrats, dad. But how"

"Well you know the old CEO, George Stavros, he retired and he wanted to spend more time with his daughter, Lucy Stavros. So when he handed me the network, I immediately bought ABC, CBS, and NBC. So instead of owning just CNN, I now own all 4."

"And what about the Lyons."

"Well being he is my best friend I made him my Vice President since I'm the president and CEO."

"So now Claire is super rich to." "Yep, her father is # 4 on the Forbes billionaire countdown."

"Cool."

"And for my little princess you get 2 brand new credit cards with 5 million dollars each."  
"Oh thank you daddy"

"And were also getting new houses. You get your own Private jet, and your own yacht."

"So were moving away from Westchester."

"Oh gods no, were just getting a better house. You know they just built bigger houses. And the Lyons are getting one right next to ours."

"So tell me about our new house."

"Ok, but you and your mom might want to sit down first." As massie and her mom sat down on the loveseat her father began to talk.

"Ok it s 112 acres of land with a 30,000 sq ft main house, 3 guest houses each 5 sq ft., 6 pools, 17 bedrooms, umm… 22 bathrooms. Oh and about the pools each guest house has one. There is one for when we have parties, me and your mother have one in our wing. And you have your own."

"Cool"

"50 seat Movie Theater, 5 lane bowling alley, gym of course, horse trails, a state of the art horse stable, oh and your wing is amazing."

"Tell me"

"Ok in your 1st hallway you have a penthouse. Not just for you. But when you have parties. It has 3 bedrooms, dining room, Jacuzzi, 3 bathrooms, living room, and game room."

"In your second hallway you have TPC headquarters."

"Awesome"

"I know "

" in TPC headquarters you have a sitting room with a huge fireplace, A walk in Bathroom, a balcony, a 14 person Jacuzzi , Spa room, 7 huge couches for your movie room, a 7 person vanity with all the latest makeup, 7 king size beds with canopy. Each bed color coordinated. Yours is purple in the middle with a gold crown above it and at the foot of your be is a small white replica of your bed, for Bean."

"Go on"

"I had to take a breath"

"Ok now please finish daddy"

"Ok sweetheart. On your right is yellow for Claire, green for Dylan and blue for Kristen. On your left you have red for Alicia, Pink for Bethany, and Silver for Lily."

"That's just TPC headquarters. " Massie whispered in awe.

"Ok now my room." Massie said suddenly full of joy.

"Ok now your room is up a grand but small staircase in the middle of the two hallways. Your room is the second master suite. There is a sitting room, a 'chill room'; your bathroom is black and white marble, silver and amethyst. You have a Jacuzzi tub and amethyst shower head for your shower. With a Vanity. A balcony, a Jacuzzi with your pool, your room has a bed that is two king size beds wide, and two king size beds long."

"You ok dad"

"Just one second sweetheart that is a mouthful. Inez can you bring me a glass of cucumber water."

"Here you go mr.block"

"Thanks Inez"

"Ok now as I was saying. And your closet, man your closet is amazing. It was decorated by none other than Donatella Versace."

"How did you do that dad?"

"Your mother and I went to boarding school with her in Italy."

"Ok your closet is a 2 story look a like of the best Versace boutique in the world. When you open up the French doors you see a wall of windows. Then on your left on the 1st floor it's you know personal stuff and sleepwear. On the right its jewelry.

When you go up in the glass elevator, above the door is for your bottoms. When you turn to your left on the 2nd floor is for tops and dresses. And when you turn to your left for handbags and shoes. Your elevator has a couch, flat screen, and a pink berry machine. And your pool has jewels paved to the bottom."

"Its ah-mazing daddy. Thank you so much. I can't wait to tell the rest of TPC. When do we move?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Good night mommy and daddy. I love you"

"We love you to"


	3. Chapter 3

Mean while across the spacious lawn.

"Mom im home from the mall." Claire Lyons yelled to her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie , I have a surprise for you. TADA"

"OMG, credit cards?

Yes.

"For me"

Yes.

"How much is on each of them."

5million.

"So, that's 15 million just for me."

Yep.

"Wait how is all of this happening."

"Well mr.block got promoted to CEO and president of CNN and your father got promoted to VP."

"WOW"

"And were also going to be moving to a brand new Estate next to Massie's. "

"Coolness"

"Our Estate is so amazing, it has one guest house a 28,000 sq ft main house 3 pools. A 9 car garage, 14 bedrooms, 17 bathrooms, and you have your own wing."

"Yay me" Claire gushed (London Tipton style)

"But what about Todd's room."

"Oh Todd's room is across the hallway from the game room in the basement. "

"It won't be the same with him in Boarding School all the way in Switzerland."

"I know honey. You know I gave him a credit card for 6 million."

"Cool. Can we continue about my room? "

"Ok your room is spacious, yet cozy. You have handcrafted Italian wood. Your bed set and canopy is a gold Louis Vuitton set with Brown LV prints. You have a special edition apple desktop in yellow and a golden Mac air book. Your bathroom is all 24 karat gold. And your Balcony slash chill room is amazing too. You have a flat screen and a replica doggie bed that looks like yours.

"But I don't have a dog."Claire stated utterly confused.

"You do now." Jay Lyons said handing his daughter a Yorkshire terrier puppy only 6 weeks old.

"It's Ah-dorable. Thanks mom and dad."

"Her name is Angel."

"This is totally awesome. You know you got me all this great stuff but you didn't get me a closet."

"Oh yes well your closet is exactly like Massie's new one except yellow, brown, gold, and white."

"Is that the whole estate?"

"Of course not silly. We have a state of the art kitchen, game room, 5o seat home theatre, and 5 lane bowling alley. Tennis courts, gym, spa, great room, living room, foyer, and maid quarters."

"So when do we move in?"

"Tomorrow."

"OMG I have to get ready.  
"Don't worry the Blocks have movers coming."

"OK"

"Oh and did we tell you."

"What?"  
"You have your own maid, and trainer."

"Awesome."

"So what are me and Massie going to do tomorrow, when you guys are working on the houses?"

"Your both going on a shopping spree."

"Thank you guys so much. Now I have to go help massie find something to wear for our double dates tonight."

"I love you guys. See you tomorrow night."

"Gnight honey loves you to."

'


	4. Chapter 4

Westchester, NY

The Westchester Mall

Level 1

Sunday, sept. 20th

"Ok. So the 1st store we are going to is Bebe."

**AUTHORS NOTE: When I wrote this chapter I was being lazy so, Claire and Massie got the same thing.**

Bebe

3 dresses, 2 tops, 2 pairs of shoes.

Versace

6 purses, 6 tops, 4 pairs of shoes

Guess

2 Pairs of Glasses , 4 pairs of jeans

Dior

4 shades , 2 bags

D&G

7 bags ,5 jackets

D&B

8 bags

Louis Vuitton

6 bags, 2 complete luggage sets

Chanel

7bags, 5 p. of shoes

Balenciaga

4 bags

Valentino

3 dresses

Roberto Cavalli

7 p. of glasses, 2 p. of shoes

Citizens of Humanity

3 p. of jeans

Victoria's Secret

8 bras, 22 p. of undies, toiletries, 5 skirts, 2 sweat suits from PINK, and sleeping shirts, dog bags, dog beds.

Tory Burch

5 p. of shoes

Prada

5 skirts, 7 p. of glasses

Coach

5 bags, 3 belts

Betsey Johnson

7tops, 1 p. of jeans 2 dresses

Kenneth Cole

6 shoes

Juicy Couture

7 sweat suits, 5 tops, 2 skirts, 3 bags , dog bags

BCBG

5 tops, 7 skirts

Marc Jacobs

9 outfits (top, bottom, bag, shoes, and jackets.)

Sigerson Morrison

5 p. of shoes

Missioni

2 dresses

Alice & Olivia

3 bags

Gucci

3 skirts , 8 bags , leash, and dog bags

Fendi

9 bags , 7 shoes

Giorgio Armani

5 tops, 7 dresses

Michael Kors

5 p. of shoes, 2 bags

Miu Miu

6 p. of shoes, 7 bags

Splendid

7 sweat suits

Jimmy Choo

13 p. of shoes

Ralph Lauren

5 tops, 2 dresses, shirts for the dogs.

Miss Sixty

7 p. of jeans

True Religion

8 p. of jeans

Tiffany & CO.

A butt load of jewelry


	5. Chapter 5

Westchester, NY

High Hills Country Club

Couture private dining room

Sunday sept. 20th 7:53 pm

"How are my two favorite young ladies?" Jay Lyons boasted as Massie and Claire entered the room, looking about as gorgeous as Giselle Bounchen during VS angels Photo Shoot.

Authors Note: to see the outfits click on this link /cgi/set?id3214364

"Fine Mr. Lyon." Massie replied. Claire gave her dad a peck on the cheek and went to sit by massie.

"We are here with our dearest friends and Family to celebrate more wealth beyond what we ever imagined." Kendra spoke

"So, What Kendra would like to say is, we love you all." Judi finished for Kendra.

Everyone applauded for the two men.

"And Massie, Claire we got another surprise for you girls. Claire you get two. The 1st one is these."

Mr.block handed each of the girl's brand new iphone 3gs. Massie's was royal purple. And Claire's was yellow. And Claire also got an appaloosa. As the two families headed home massie whispered to Claire; now you know what its like to be rich.

Sorry its so short guys. It's been a while since I have typed up a chapter. But in my spare time I have been writing chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Westchester, NY

BOCD (in the range rover)

Monday .Sept. 21st

8:32 am. (School starts at 9:15-3:15)

"Ok we all need to do a wardrobe check before we go in. Remember there are 2 new wannabe cliques. I had my dad build Soccer Locker rooms for the Tomahawks this weekend, and he bought the bomb shelter. We had decorators go in and make it b-e-autiful."Massie spoke with poise and ease.

"Ok" Everyone replied to their Alpha.

_**A.N.(Their outfits will be at this site. **__**, once you get their look for the search. Search UknoUluvMii in the members section. They go by cliques the outfits I mean. The ones for TPC are named The Pretty Committee (My way). Click on them. Once you do scroll down and read about the outfits and what each girl is thinking.) **_

"Walk in to the song "When I grow up" by PCD." Massie commanded.

"Get it, Got it, Good"

A.N. sorry it was short..And I know I promised you such and such. But I was working on the outfits. But I will be updating a lot more. U kno U luv Mii.


End file.
